The current invention relates to sewer systems. Waste from the sewers is often collected in a septic tank where it is stored until it is emptied. In some cases the emptied waste is dumped in rivers, lakes, and/or the natural environment. In other cases the waste is recycled and reused as fertilizers or used for other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,680 to Watson, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a process and apparatus for the treatment and/or disposal of sewage of lake or seagoing vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,774 to Ainsworth, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a process to recover energy, reduce pollution potential, and add value to organic waste such as animal manure. The process involves the anaerobic digestion of feedstocks, such as animal manure, at low to high temperatures in batch, semi-continuous or continuous reactors. The process makes use of existing handling and storage equipment at the farm and requires minimal supervision and skill by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,993 to Ghosh, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a two phase anaerobic digestion process in which an initial phase continually receives an organic feed for short detention times of less than two days under conditions which efficiently liquefy and breakdown the feed to lower molecular weight acids and other intermediates for conversion to methane. A succeeding phase is operated to treat the lower molecular weight acids and intermediates for detention times of about two to about seven days under conditions which efficiently lead to production of methane. The feed is loaded in the first phase at rates from about one to about ten pounds of total organics per cubic foot per day; and the products from the initial phase are loaded in the succeeding phase at rates of about 0.1 to about 0.5 pounds total organics per cubic foot per day.